User blog:Nobody700/What If: House of Evolution arc part 5
Atomic Samurai finally got to the top, and saw a chair with a sign that read 'Nananananan', which was written by clone 13#, the practical prankster of the clones. Atomic Samurai chuckled a little, and heard his disciples enter. "Boys... And Okamaitaichi, we've been duped. Someone tell Metal Bat." Okamaitaichi gasped, and ran off. Iaian groaned a little. "His type." - Child Emperor was finally done killing Armored Gorilla, when he heard someone dragging them-self. DeathGatlin was coming into the room, bleeding, and one of his arms were broken, but he was trying to move. Even Child Emperor was somewhat impressed. He assumed no A class hero could have survived a beating from his opponent. "Child Emperor... Did you beat him?" "Yes, I did. Any survivors?" "I checked... Badly beaten... Need medical help, but no casualties." "Good. 7 dead A class heroes would be bad news for the hero association. I'm glad it's you though, I'm certain even in your state, you can help in a fight." "OH?! CAN HE?!" A large creature was behind DeathGatlin, holding Dr. Genus in his hands, and smirking. Carnage Kabuto was chuckling, and dropped Dr. Genus. "Good thing you came in here, I was planning on dragging you in it. So, who wants to go first?!" DeathGatlin aimed his machine gun, and fired at Carnage Kabuto. In a flash, he moved his head, and put every bullet in his mouth. By the time DeathGatlin was done firing, Carnage Kabuto had all the ammunition in his mouth, and he fired at DeathGatlin. Child Emperor moved his backpack strap, and a shield came in, blocking the bullets. Carnage Kabuto did a drop kick, breaking the shield, and hit DeathGatlin so hard, DeathGatlin's spine broke in impact, and slammed into the wall. Child Emperor saw, and he was scared a little. No demon threat he ever faced could break that. Either this is a demon class 5... Or worse. He aimed his cannon, and it was at 100%. So powerful, it once killed a Lower demon class 5. It may even be able to kill a Mid demon class 5. "Eat this!" He fired the laser, incinerating everything in its way. Or, it should have. Carnage Kabuto had his palm out, and the laser was deflected, hitting the ceiling, and above. - The laser went up, and just right next to Metal Bat, went up, and Metal Bat was surprised. "Huh... If I sat there..." - It went even farther, and almost hit Atomic Samurai, who only deflected it with his sword. "Damn it... Child Emperor." - Child Emperor saw Carnage Kabuto chuckling to himself, clapping. "Wow, judging by the flames and the smell... That was high concentrated jet fuel, in its highest concentration. An idiot would think it's a laser, but what you made was probably stronger then one." Child Emperor heard the statement, and took a step back. This thing... If was smart. INCREDIBLY SMART! "What? You think I'm dumb? I mastered multiple online college courses. Human science is woefully... Pathetic, to say the least. I'd say your technology is rather good... For a little brat." Child Emperor was angry, and clicked his backpack. It turned into a hose, and sprayed. Child Emperor grabbed a mask, and put it on his face. The gas was something he created. It was his trump card, able to kill anything. Carnage Kabuto saw the spray, and giggled. He sucked it all in, and sighed. "Hmm... Enough poison in here to kill about... 456,23... And 8 people! Sadly... I was created to ignore all types of that. Now..." Carnage Kabuto was suddenly in front of Child Emperor, and was about to punch him, when he sensed someone. He dodged the attack, and saw a guy with a baseball bat, and three men with swords behind him. The last one hit the floor, and saw him. "Geez... You're easily one of the ugliest guys I ever met... And I met Pig God." Atomic Samurai chuckled at his own joke, and looked at the group. Child Emperor was scared, but ready. Metal Bat was heavily injured... So that's good! His disciples and him didn't even have a mark on them. But... This guy was strong. Atomic Samurai fought a lot of bastards, so he knew what a strong bastard was. This was a strong bastard. Carnage Kabuto clapped his hands, and did a few stretches. "Huh, two of you guys are stronger then that idiot cat... So this fight will be fun!" Carnage Kabuto sprinted as fast as he could, and punched everyone. Both Metal Bat and Atomic Samurai blocked it, but Child emperor and the disciples slammed into the wall, falling unconscious. Carnage Kabuto saw that the two of his enemy's were still standing, and grinned even more. "Holy hell... THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!" - Dr. Genus was watching, and he smirked a little. It was obvious who would win. Atomic Samurai and Metal Bat were both incredibly famous for their strength... But none of them were stronger then Carnage Kabuto. That's when he heard a click, and heard the most terrifying words in his life. "Hello... We meet again... For the last time." Category:Blog posts